yugioh symphonia
by Marzlover
Summary: yami and 2 other girls hate their old team and know they have their own team call symphonia. warning female yami.


**Marzlover: hey welcome back here my new story, i don't own anything.**

Yami is from royal with her 2 other sisters name casty and sunshine and her 2 consins name

celien and aroura and amy from Mars with rhythm and mion and lisa from lover with her 4

other sisters name sarah, crystal, pokoed, and whity in eygpt and ice was their and royal, Mars,

and lover were missing their leaders intill symphonia group came out and saw yami, amy,

and lisa. "why are you guys **symphonia**" "because we are treated better and you guys

don't give us a break so we came to this group because it better let go symphonia" the music

started and they started to dance in the traning clothes.

"Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta

Star Light!  
Jibun wo motto shinjitara  
Sono mirai wa kitto kawaru hazu **"(fresh strawberry basket)"**

Kooritsuita sekai de hitori kiri no yoake mo  
Chiisana karada dakedo... makenai

Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!  
Namida to ase no SUTEEJI  
Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!  
Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai yoru no umi de mo  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai **"(cheerful hip hop win)"**

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta

Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!  
Namida to ase no SUTEEJI  
Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!  
Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo" **"(aurora rising symphonia final)".**

Yugi and the others and the prism show group were shock. "yami what" "hahaha sister celien

and aroura nice to see you i guest you met my group **symphonia **huh" "brother you did this

why" "because i watch how you treat them and tea yami a girl that why she in a skirt and does

the jumps and were from **symphonia **show is that right girls" "yeah and it fun we have

**aurora rising symphonia final **dresses and skates and head wear and for use it anything but

ower dresses are for compations and we have performing outfits" "yep what yami said is right"

"mr hydra is the ** aurora rising symphonia final going** to be great" "yes but you need the

outfit to do **aurora rising symphonia final maxisum **if not you can't do it and these girls

are angels" they gave a good smile and boud their heads. "and what about their old group"

"we don't care with these perfect girls we don't need them" "and can we see yami eyes" "of

corse yami" yami open her eyes and and **aurora symphonia butterfly **was i her eyes.

"cute well you have it huh" the others open their eyes and they were the same as yami's. "oh well

**symphonia **group is new and great peace" "bye bye" the group left and everyone was shock still

and they went after yami and the other 2 and when they got back to japan they follow them to

where they work and practice and they saw their practice outfits were like prism shows just black

and with **symphonia **logo on it and the skirts and knee socks and shoes were the same but

their colour and they were dancing on the ice for training.

"Try Star, Take Higher  
Tri-Star, Take Higher  
Triangle, Star Higher  
Try Star, Take Higher  
Tri-Star, Continue Try

Kimi no me ni, watashi wo yakitsuke tai  
Yuzuranai, motomeru mono wa subete  
Ubai toru, _Femme fatale_ no inryoku  
_I know, I know, I know You love me, Baby_**(love shine heart duel)**  
Shakunetsu no sora, mahiru demo kimi wo  
Mitsumeteru hoshi, _flare_ no hikari wa  
Yurameite iru _dress_ no yō deshō  
_I know You want to touch me free_  
Zetsubō ni samayotte makkura de kodoku de iru to omowanai de

Koko wa, _heart_ ga mezamete, hana saite  
_Respect_ shiau basho **(rainbow spinal)**  
Dokoka daitan na tokoro ga suki dakara  
_Chance_ muda ni shinaide  
Dōzo, motto chikazuite _Please Take Me Higher_  
Dakishime te odori mashō  
Donna wakusei datte, hitoribotchi de  
Kagayakeru wake janai

Tri-Star, Take Higher  
Triangle, Star Higher  
Try Star, Take Higher  
Tri-Star, Continue Try  
Try Star, Take Higher **(tri star shine light)**"

"we did it" "yep" "amazing but is this what we want or what ower hearts say" "ower heart

telling us yami" they laugh and they had fun and everyone was suprise how good they are.

**Marzlover: that it but leave nice review and comments.**


End file.
